VOX Box: Turtle Power 15
Characters * Venus de Milo * Splinter * Leatherhead Location * Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 1127 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: bare footsteps: 2 instances, cane taps * Splinter: I do not believe you have let go of those weapons since the ritual concluded. * Venus de Milo: ... I have not. I am sorry- * Splinter: There is no need to apologize. chuckle When I first underwent my weapon selection, I believe I slept, ate, and bathed with mine. * Venus de Milo: But you carry no weapon. * Splinter: No. I do not. Not anymore. I have become one with my weapon. * Venus de Milo: I... I do not understand. * Splinter: My weapon of choice was the tekko. A weapon that fit over my knuckles and palms. I would use them to grab weapons, deliver blows, and claw at the opponent's face. As you see, I have claws of my own now. * Venus de Milo: I see. pause Was a human before, too? * Splinter: I do not know. Do you feel as though you could have been? * Venus de Milo: I like to think so. * Splinter: Is that so? Hmm. It is possible. Perhaps you too were wronged by Oroku Saki and fate has put us together for a reason. * Venus de Milo: Does that happen? * Splinter: Why not? Fate is wise enough to see the value in such an economic method of vengeance. chuckle * Venus de Milo: chuckle, pause Master Splinter... * Splinter: Yes? * Venus de Milo: Can Iask you what happened between the Shredder and you? * Splinter: sigh I have told you, he killed my family- * Venus de Milo: No. But... Why? * Splinter: He saw me as a threat to his power. * Venus de Milo: Why? Were you not friends? * Splinter: We were... more than that. Long ago... So very long ago. We were as brothers. * Venus de Milo: What happened to turn your against each other? * Splinter: It would be easy to say he fell in love with the wrong woman, but that is not the truth. Oroku Saki had begun to stray from the paths of honor and discipline long before he met Chikara. I blinded myself to Saki's misdeeds out of misplaced love for my friend and brother. sigh His corruption and desire for power is what drew him to his bride, not the other was around. * Venus de Milo: Chikara? I do not think you have mentioned her before. * Splinter: Oroku Chikara is a witch. An immortal sorceress of Yokai descent. pause I have mentioned her to you, but using another name. * Venus de Milo: Kitsune? * Splinter: Yes, for that is what she is mostly known now... A name honoring her supernatural ancestor and the mask she now wears. * Venus de Milo: Is she truly so evil? Perhaps she is just misguided. Maybe her love for Saki has blinded her too? * Splinter: I am afraid that is not the case. sigh I thought so once, too, which us why I asked her to meet with me once... On the evening I was expecting her arrival, she sent Saki instead. That was my last night on this Earth as human...Right before Saki killed me, he quoted something which I had written to Chikara. That is when I realized that she and Saki had planned the betrayal together. * Leatherhead: splashing, loud clamber, sniff, sniff, growl * Filter: bare footsteps: 2 instances, cane taps * Leatherhead: I thought I smelled betrayal... * Venus de Milo: Behind me, Master Splinter! whirling, tonfas slammed together I shall * Splinter: Stand down, Venus... This is a friend. sigh Leatherhead, this is Venus de Milo- * Leatherhead: I know her by another name. growl Isn't that right, Five? * Venus de Milo: scoff So this is where you ended up, Seven? Hiding in the sewers? * Splinter: I... I do not underst- * thud, splash, cane clattering on floor * Leatherhead: growl, loud footsteps * Venus de Milo: bare footsteps, grapple, groan * Splinter: gasp * Venus de Milo: Not another step or I shove this kunai in one end of his furry neck and out the other. * Leatherhead: growl You will kill him and your life is forfeit, turtle. snap I will devour you whole! * Venus de Milo: clicks Is that so? Somehow, I don't think you have the skill to take me on. You rely too much on your size and strength. * Leatherhead: growl You wish to test that? * Splinter: gasp What is the meaning of this? gasp Venus, explain youself! * Venus de Milo: bare footsteps: 2 instance Maybe later, rat... For now, I think you should tell the crocodile to stand aside. * Splinter: gasp Leathehead swore an oath. I will not ask him to violatehis oath. * Venus de Milo: Is that so? What oath would that be? * Leatherhead: growl To keep the Turtles' Lair safe from any and all threats... even other turtles. snarl * Venus de Milo: Fine. We can find this lair another day. footsteps: 2 instances Don't think of following, Seven. I'll kill him.don't think I won't. Afterall, Shredder only wants his blood. Come on. footsteps: 2 instances That's it. Wave goodbye to the dumb gator. chuckle Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 14. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 16. * Debut of Leatherhead. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 15 Category:VOX Box Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Leatherhead/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances